This application is an original application and does not claim the benefit of any previously filed application.
The invention described in this patent was made by employees of the United States Government and may be manufactured and used by or for the Government for governmental purposes without the payment of any royalties.
1. Field of the Invention
In general, this invention pertains to access openings for pressure vessels. Specifically, this invention pertains to an apparatus for providing access to pressure vessels that can be used in conjunction with any material from which a pressure vessel is constructed.
Background Information
Pressure vessels can be fabricated from a variety of materials including traditional metal alloys or modern combinations of synthetic fiber and resins (i.e., composite materials). While composite materials offer higher strength/weight ratios than metal alloys, composite materials are much more difficult, if not impossible, to transform into complex shapes. For example, fabricating a pressure vessel to accommodate a pipe flange is fraught with much difficulty. Thus, special devices or fittings are needed to accommodate complex geometry in pressure vessels that are fabricated from composite materials.
This invention has the ability to provide sealed access to the interior of a pressure vessel. The novelty of this invention lies in its ability to be used in conjunction with any vessel material and its redundant seal configuration.
An object of this invention is to provide access to the interior of a pressure vessel.
Another object of this invention is to provide access to the interior of a pressure vessel that can be used in conjunction with any vessel material.
A further object of this invention is to accommodate the connection of pipelines to pressure vessels.
A still further object of this invention is to provide sealable access to the interior of a pressure vessel that has redundant sealing capabilities.